


When Bokuto's Sick

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 18 One of them is sick, Drabbletober, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Waktu Koutarou sakit....





	When Bokuto's Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.
> 
> Untuk drabbletober day 18.
> 
> Happy reading~♥

#Day18  
#drabbletober  
#oneofthemissick

.  
.

“Ahaahi…,” panggil Koutarou dengan suara serak. Sendok bubur dikulum dalam mulut.

Keiji yang tengah menyusun buku-buku yang berserakkan di atas meja menoleh. “Ya?”

Koutarou meletakkan sendok buburnya. Telunjuk terangkat ke batang hidung. “Yang ini mampet. Yang ini enggak. Uuunnnggg~~” Lagi, suara senggaunya terlontar.

Keiji mengulum tawa, mengkamuflasekannya dengan senyum simpatik. Dilepaskannya buku-buku yang tengah dipegang lalu mendekat pada Koutarou. Tangannya menepuk punggung lebar itu perlahan, lalu membetulkan selimut yang menyelimuti Koutarou.

“Iya, makanya habiskan dulu buburnya, Bokuto-san. Setelah itu minum obat dan tidur.”

Bibir manyun menyambut perkataan Keiji. Keiji nyaris memutar bola matanya. Sebelum protes meluncur, maka sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi yang menghangat karena demam.

“Habiskan,” ujarnya tegas.

Koutarou antara ingin tersenyum senang atau merengut kesal. 

Uuuunnnngggg~~”  
.  
.  
.

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kangen sama pair unik yg satu ini XDDDD salah satu headcanon rexa sih ini ^^  
> Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya~
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
